


The Turks just do their job

by Shikistories



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Blood and Gore, F/M, Humiliation, I'm Not Ashamed, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mind Games, POV Second Person, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikistories/pseuds/Shikistories
Summary: Y/N was a member of Avalanche. Not the old, or the middle, no, the new Avalanche, the one formed after Shinra was rebuilt by Rufus Shinra. Driving her was the need for vengeance, expecially against the Turks who annihilated her parents.The new Avalanche was still a relatively young movement, and she found herself within the highest ranks, almost considered a leader along with the three true leaders of the organization.Everything went as planned, but one day, an infiltration begun. She had to be alone for the first time on an Avalanche mission, accompanied just by two low rank members. And of course, she got captured by the Soldiers, since her fighting ability weren't that good to match more than two of them.It's all about Reno/reader relationship, but there are some fairly important Tseng/Reader and Rufus/Reader moment, just so you know





	1. Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am again with another Reno/Reader story, this time it really hits hard so.. Good luck, hope someone with weird taste will enjoy it🤣

Everything was black and void, except for your memories flowing through your mind, from that time mum bought you a bike and dad taught you how to ride it, to the day they decided to go against Shinra for the sake of the planet and, along with other people, they got ruthlessly killed, no, assassinated by the Turks.

You remembered you swore to avenge them, but your current thoughts were different. You wondered if your comrades were alright, or if the headquarters in Wutai were still safe. 

Den taught you to pay attention to every single detail, because details made the difference between success and failure, life and death, freedom and captivity. 

And now, you ended up calling you stupid in a dark room, so dark you felt as if you were blind. The infiltration in the newly built Mako reactor was a complete failure, and it was your fault.

If you ever made it home, Den would kick your ass like he used to during training, without mercy. He knew you were hot headed and had to learn to be prepared, since you couldn't count on your average combat skills against more than two soldiers, let alone against the Turks, whom you still had to meet though.

The one time Fei came back from a not quite friendly meeting with them, he had bones broken here and there, some of his ribs and his right arm if you remembered correctly, also he was covered in bruises.

Yesod was the luckiest one, he was taken in by Elfe, the leader of the first Avalanche, then disappeared and came back after hearing about Shinra being rebuilt after Meteorfall by that bastard called Rufus.

But now it was time to analyze the situation, your hands were tied behind the backrest of the chair you were on, a metallic and cold chair. Pulling, you hurt your skin and it helped you understand it wasn't wire, but handcuffs; your ankles were strictly tied to the legs of the chair too, allowing no movement.

You tried pulling the seat up, but it was too heavy, so you quickly gave in and opted for another solution, but as soon as you realized it, the door slammed open. It was a few feet away in front of you, the light bothered you so much you had to keep your eyes shut, wincing at the visual pain.

Soon, the man who entered closed the door, but a strong white light popped up from different spots, enlightening the whole room. 

"hey shut it! It's hurting me!"

"oh, I'm deeply sorry, you want a coffee too?"

You heard a clicking sound, then a metallic smack and didn't understand what just happened. You slowly opened your eyes, squinting, but still managing to see that it was a metal rod that produced those sounds you just heard.

The man, red haired with a couple of red stripes under his eyes, was looking down at you with his rod in hand, letting it rest on his shoulder.

He was wearing a Turk uniform, not like the other Turks you saw, just messier, unbuttoned, plus there were goggles on his forehead. His serious face contrasted his voice cadence, so sensual you wondered if it was his normal one or he did it on purpose.

"The Turks.." you muttered under your breath, finally opening your eyes as his blue and green ones locked into yours like the tickling of a clock, making your heart skip a beat.

The only thing that reassured you, was his other hand in his pocket, not intentioned to move. 

"hey, what did you expect?" he shrugged, closing his eyes for a moment and opening them right after "you're part of a terrorist group, I bet you knew getting caught by the Turks was a probable consequence" his nonchalance intimidated you.

Fei said something about them, something about not letting them detect any emotion in you, or any pain if they hit you, like a prey that has to fake death when a predator arrives.

But it was impossible for you, if even Fei's perfectly trained body and mind succumbed to the Turks, how could you face them?

He still managed to escape though, you hoped the one you were in was a provisory interrogation room too, like the one Fei escaped from. 

The Turk's eyes scanned you as the tip of his rod went under your chin, pressing it up to make you look at him

"I see the soldiers went easy on you, that's sexism, don't you think?" he played around with you, his voice sliding through your ears, and even though you liked it, and you liked his appearance, you knew you were bound to hate the Turks for eternity, even more if he was about to torture you as you thought he would. 

" I don't care" you harshly replied, the smirk on his face didn't cease, he hummed

"mh, what about your plan, huh? What were you doing in the reactor?" he pressed more with the rod, stretching your neck, you whimpered

".. Down with the Shinra!" you barked at him, without second thoughts his weapon swang and hit you in the left cheek, so fast you didn't even notice it, making you spit blood on the floor.

Your eyes wide open, it was an unexpected hit. You had to hold in the tears, even though anyone could notice that your eyes were watery, even avoiding looking at him. 

His blood stained rod went to your chin again, forcing you to look up. His face was dead serious and he looked cold, so cold he could start laughing and smiling and he would still able to cut an iceberg with just his presence. 

Chills went down your spine, your lips slightly parted as blood was still softly dripping from behind your lips, a drop fell on your laps. 

Feeling on your own skin the tortures of the Turks could be a good training, if you came out of it alive and psychologically sane, that is; and you felt your resolution shaking a little after that first hit already. 

The man wasn't speaking, just staring, probably waiting for the answer to his previous question. 

"I.. I won't tell you! No matter what! I won't-" another hit in the same spot made you almost black out, more blood exiting your mouth as your head was now dangling on your chest. His right hand, the one previously in the pocket, grabbed your hair this time, lifting your head up to make you look at him again, your eyes half shut

"so?" he insisted

"s.." you started "s.. sadistic.. bitch.." 

His hand left your hair "really a bad choice"

He cleaned the stains on his rod brushing it against your clothes before putting it to rest on his shoulder and exiting the room, he slammed the door behind his back. 

Only then you realized how your heart was beating fast, almost making you lose your breath. You spat the blood out of your mouth again and looked around towards the ceiling, trying to see the cameras that were looking at you, but there were none. 

You frowned at the sudden realization, you expected them to have you bombarded with cameras and seeing not even one left you a feeling of sadness, as if you weren't a menace of them. 

Your cheek felt destroyed, hurting and throbbing, while your mouth was literally burning. Slowly you closed your eyes and fell asleep with your head dangling in the front, drooling blood. 

 

 

 


	2. Second day

The door slamming shut woke you up from your uncomfortable slumber as your eyes snapped open and looked up at the red haired Turk, tiredness visible on your face. 

Fei had also told you to analyze the enemies and try to make a psychological profile of them if they were troublesome, but the only thing you understood at that point, was that he enjoyed his work, he was probably a sadist. You had no idea how to use that information, it actually didn't ease your tension.

The man was in the same position as the last time, rod on the shoulder and right hand in his pocket. His eyes wandering around before clocking at you like the other time, you gasped, holding your breath.

"you were carrying nothing more than knives and guns with you. What were you doing in that reactor, huh?" his beautiful voice couldn't trick you another time

".. Why isn't there any surveillance camera?" you asked off the top of your head

"hey, I'm the one who asks questions here, yo" his rod traced your cheekbone to your jaw and under your chin, patting it a couple of times as he spoke

"did I make myself clear?" the words slid out of his mouth, you winced in response

"you know what you are? A degenerate who takes pleasure in hurting a girl, you should be condemned for war crimes!" you spat saliva intertwined with blood close to his feet in sign of disrespect 

"oh, hold it there. I told you about sexism, if you were a man, no one would say such a thing" as he spoke, you watched his movements, he pressed the tip of the rod against the base of your neck, and a slight shock went through your body, making you whine in pain

"you know why we don't have cameras in here?" he continued, as you started to feel better he harshly hit your right cheek, making you cough blood again

"because.." he adjusted his hair and you felt his rod pressing against the tissue in between your legs, your eyes widened as your body received pleasure from that gesture instead

"..no one must see what a Turk does. We can do anything we want, literally, yo"

The Turk pressed more, making you whine "that's.. That's not.. Not fair, you wouldn't be doing it to a man!" you heard him clicking his tongue

"we turn the body against the individuals, if you got a hole, we're gonna use it in torture. Nothing personal."

His free hand went to the backrest and his face now to your eye level, releasing you from the rod "the other one, he put up a better fight, you seem so easily breakable"

Your eyes widened in worry at his tease "other one?" you gulped "y-you're bluffing.."

He straightened up once again and started walking around you, like a predator circling his prey, you felt trapped and hopeless, your heart pounding to escape 

"Am I though?" 

You couldn't bear it. His behavior, the physical pain, the psychological pain, he was too much for you, Den's training wasn't enough. 

Finally, he stopped in front of you as you spoke "coward!" you changed the subject to take your mind off your worries "if you weren't scared of me, you would have freed me from these cuffs already!"

The Turk's expression fell to nothing as he clicked something in his pocket and your cuffs fell open, it was your chance. 

You got up to assault him, but fell on your knees, feeling tiredness and pain in your muscles and articulations. Being restrained for some time didn't have a good effect on you. 

"what are you doing there?" he teased "get up, come on, fight me"

Your eyes looked up at him just to notice how laid back he was, rod on his shoulder, hand in his pocket, head slightly tilted back, waiting for you to get up and do something with that cocky attitude of his 

With all of your will, you jumped up and tried laying a punch on him, but not only he dodged it with extreme nonchalance, with one hand he pressed your face against the wall by pinning your arm against your back. Extreme pressure on your chest and cheek, both having to deal with the harsh and cold wall. 

You whined louder than expected, still holding your tears in.

"the other one lost too, what a coincidence. I think he was called Den.. Was he?" the agent's voice was close to your right ear, giving you the chills. 

"Den ? No! I won't let you touch him, no!" you squirmed but any attempt to break free went to nothing, he was too strong for you. 

Unexpectedly, he took a few steps back, freeing you. "tell me what I want to know and I'll think about not killing your friend" he wasn't even looking at you. 

You turned around, as soon as you moved your shoulder it cracked, making you whine in pain, was it dislocated? 

You gave another shot to hitting the enemy though, just receiving a quick backhand on your right cheek and falling to the ground, spitting blood, even a tear escaped your control. 

Not enough time to regain composure since he stepped closer and swang his rod again, hitting you in the stomach as if you were on a golf field. You rolled on your back, panting and whining, holding the spot he just hit. 

"think about it" the Turk said with no expression on his face before exiting the room. 

You couldn't do anything but cry, sobbing. Den's training wasn't enough to make you endure such a treatment, and even being freed from the cuffs didn't help you escape, you felt hopeless and useless.

The thought of Den being hurt made you feel sad too, he was like a big brother to you, the one who introduced you to Avalanche and helped you out when your parents were killed. 

You touched your dislocated shoulder, taking a deep breath before snapping it back to its place, screaming as if you had just been impaled, but soon it faded, and you fainted.

 

You suddenly woke up, coughing for the blood coming from your mouth injuries, spitting it to the floor and getting on your knees, your body terribly hurt. 

You crawled towards the door and tried opening it, obviously resulting in nothing, so you went back to the chair, letting you go to the ground again. 

Soon, the entrance opened and slammed shut, you saw your torturer again. 

It felt as if days had passed, even though it wasn't even possibile. You had not been drinking since you were put in there, was it night or day? You didn't know.

Your captor threw a bottle of water at you, and you quickly grabbed it, drinking as much as you could, thirst was killing you.

The bottle soon ended and you threw it away, panting as you looked up at him "get up".

He strictly ordered, you slowly did as he said, helping you up with the chair. 

His rod closed and went to his pocket as he stepped towards you, grabbing you by the throat and slamming you against the wall, holding you still. His other hand next to your head. 

Your fingers instinctively wrapped around his wrist and you whined in pain, his hand locked on your throat like a garrote, you were agonizing under his icy glare

"p-please! Wait! No! It hurts, you're.. You're breaking my neck-" tears falling down your cheeks as he kept impassibly staring at you, so close and looking down at your painful expression. 

You panicked as you felt no more air passing through your lungs, you tried pushing him away but it didn't work. When you reached your peak and felt as if your soul was leaving your body, he let you go and fall to the ground, harshly bringing it back.

You were desperately panting, taking breaths in and out, on your knees but with a hand on your throat and eyes wide open. Suddenly his foot went to the side of your body making you easily roll on your back, but you were too focused on breathing to pay attention until his shoe went to press in-between your legs, you gasped in pain and surprise. 

Looking up at him, you saw no mercy, no compassion, nothing, all that was left was his job as a Turk and it scared you to death, you no more dared to challenge him, no more dared to fight him.

As he noticed, he removed the foot from your entrance and moved just to place it on your throat, you squirmed like a worm under him, your hands under the heel and tip of his shoe, trying to free yourself, he was going to crush you

"w-wait! Please! Wait! I will talk!"

"then talk" he pressed enough to make you feel even more threatened

"we were.. Scouting the area.. To see where to place the bomb.." you whispered with a weak and trembling voice, then his foot left you alone as he stepped away, exiting the room and leaving you to cough and helplessly breathe in and out. 

You couldn't help but curl on yourself and cry in silence for a while. 


	3. Fourth and fifth day

Head dizzy, you didn't know how much you had slept, but your whole body was hurting from sleeping on the floor and you were literally starving. Next to you there was another bottle of water and you took a few sips, conserving it for later. 

You looked at your trembling hands, blood stained, then checked your bruised abdomen and touched your cheek and neck, everything was terribly hurting, even in-between your legs, where he ruthlessly pressed. 

You had no idea why, but you felt your heart beating in arousal, your face went warm at the thought of it and you held onto the leg of the chair to cool down your spirit. 

How was it even possible? Your physical sensations were scaring you to death now, you shook your head, trying to come to your senses, but it didn't work. It couldn't be one of the Turks' tricks to make you spit out info, it couldn't be. Not even they could mess with the chemicals in your head, or could they?

After half a hour, the door opened once again, letting you see the familiar figure of your torturer, you felt your heart pounding in your chest, your cheeks warmed up

"oh, you're awake" his cadence if voice made you gulp as your heart bumped in your throat, his rod keeping your head up from your chin. 

"be collaborative today too, would ya?" he didn't sound pissed, just mischievous.

"where are the Avalanche headquarters?" he turned serious yet again, you gasped at his question, an awful, hard question.

A minute of silence passed and he let a photo fall from the hand he previously kept in his pocket, you grabbed it and observed it. Den was chained to a chair similar to yours, with deep cuts and bruises all over his body, he didn't look alive. 

"Den ! No ! What.. What did you do to him?! Is he alive?!" you didn't look at the man with anger, just with disillusionment and sorrow

"he's alive, for now. Answer my question, be a good girl" his rod pressed under your chin and you growled in pain, eyeing him

"I can't.. I can't tell.." tears in your eyes

"oh, good" he put his rod to rest and took out a pocket knife instead, it looked very sharp and you gasped at the sight of it, letting the picture fall from your hands and quickly slithering to the back of the room, away from him. 

He stepped towards your trembling body, then grabbed you by the arm with his free hand and made you stand up, back pressed against the wall as the knife traced the side of your face, jaw, neck, till it reached your chest

"you still don't want to speak, huh?" 

For a second, you looked up at him just to get back to the ground once again, avoiding his stare. Anxiety took over. 

The blade started cutting the tissue under your right breast, and the skin under it, making you wince. Being so close to him aroused you though and the feeling brought you even more shame. 

His other hand on your throat kept you in place as the one with the knife went under your uniform to your breast, you looked at your torturer for help, but he didn't buy it. 

"that's.. That's.. A perverted move.." you teased, but blushed saying it, even though it wasn't your intention

"a perverted move? Yo.. I'm just doing my job. Using every part of you to make you spit the truth" 

You whimpered at his words, now worried he would notice your hardened nipple; he suddenly smirked at you as his hand brushed the skin of your sensitive breast until you felt the blade slightly cutting next to the nipple, you whined louder, tears silently falling down your eyes as he kept you locked against the wall, almost cutting your breath off. 

Your legs involuntarily brushed together on instinct, feeling how wet you were. As the blade slid down, you let out a painful moan, yet a moan of pleasure too. He softly chuckled

"oh well, look who's the pervert here" he commented, making you blush even more 

 "I-I.. I think I-" he squeezed your throat more, cutting the skin on your hip this time, the cut was deeper and you let out a half shout, then he moved you from the wall just to slam you against it once again, making you tremble in pain

Suddenly, the door opened and a black haired man spoke with a low and cold voice "Reno, it's time for us to go. You'll take it where you left it later."

Your eyes shifted from the figure to your torturer, he was looking back from the corner of his eye. With a sigh he released you and went with the black haired man, putting his knife in the pocket again.

The door slammed shut. 

You fell on your knees right after, holding your blood dripping cuts and sobbing, it was really too much.

Your trembling hand slid through your hurtful abdomen to your clit and clothed entrance, pressing a bit and letting out a soft moan. You thought it would be just a second, but you ended up brushing your clit thinking about the red haired Turk, your torturer. Soon, you orgasmed, panting and letting out a louder moan, still restraining it and biting your lower lip as tears kept falling. 

 

When the man entered the room again, you were sitting on the chair, disillusioned, desperate, dry, the door slammed shut and he stepped ahead, rod in hand. 

His expressionless face was so handsome, you couldn't stop looking at him when he lifted your chin up with the rod again. It became a habit. 

The tip of his weapon went to the side of your cheek, brushing your bruise and moving your head to the side, but this time you retracted a bit; he was ready to hit you at your reaction, but stopped since you licked the tip of the rod, making him tilt his head in curiosity

"oh, I see.." his right hand left his pocket and went to your hair as he stepped closer, keeping your face pointed towards him. He pushed the tip of the rod into your mouth, making you gasp at first, but lick and suck it right after, tears rolling down your cheeks, trying not to think about the possible fatal discharge that could happen any minute. 

The man kept mischievously looking at you, not displeased by your behaviour. When he removed the rod, a stripe of saliva was still connecting you with the object as you kept your mouth open and your tongue exposed, panting. 

It wasn't part of your escape plan or anything, you had no escape plan, you didn't even want to escape anymore, you wanted to arouse him and stay with him, and please him, no idea why, it was just an instinct that popped up in you. 

You kept looking at him with your eyes half closed, til suddenly he released your hair before reaching behind his back and handcuffing your hands to the front. 

You closed your mouth and glared down as he grabbed the metal link between your hands and started dragging you with him

"w-where are you taking me?" you were stepping so close to him, your heart pounding hard as he opened the door, leading you out

"to take a shower" 

 

After a dull corridor, you arrived at a dressing room that contained a few showers too, the Turk locked the door and freed you from your cuffs, you were visibly blushing

"huh.. Can you.. Like.. Exit ?" embarrassment made your heart skip a beat

"never too sure about a prisoner escaping, yo" he leaned against the door, and a thought crossed you mind

"oh.. I meant to ask you.. What's your name?" 

"Reno. Now go take a shower, before the Soldiers arrive. You don't want them to find you naked in here, do you?" his teasing voice accompanied by a smirk made your whole body shiver 

"s-so I have to get naked in front of you?"

"embarrassed?" he chuckled "bold of you to assume this isn't a form of torture too. It just never ends, you know"

You looked around, panicking, the showers were separated by thin walls and you decided to hide in a corner and get naked there, throwing your clothes out of it. He kept following your moves with his eyes, even though he couldn't see you through the wall. 

Once you finished bathing in the cold water, you took a peek outside, shivering, trying to hide your bruised and cut body from him

"I-I need some clothes.. Reno.." 

"oh, you do? I thought you didn't want me to come close to you"

"R-Reno please!" 

He sighed and grabbed something from a shelf, bringing it to you. You covered your body as much as you could, quickly grabbing the towels and clothes. He didn't move after that, you hesitated

"what are you doing? Go back to the door, C-come on.." 

"A pity it isn't you the one who decides here." his eyes went to the clothes and then to you "get ready" 

You swallowed thickly, turning around so he would just see your back and bottom. You quickly put the clothes on, then the socks and your shoes. But while bending down to put the right one on, you felt his rod on the back of your neck, and you straightened up, looking at him 

"I-I did nothing.." you muttered as his eyes scanned you, and his rod dashed to hit your cheek again, this time making you spit more blood and end up face against the wall, whimpering and whining, he retracted his weapon. 

"well, now we inaugurated the new clothes, yo" 

You called him a sadist at first, then changed your mind, thinking he acted like that just because it was his job, but now you started to think again that it was a combination of the two, he liked his job. He liked making you suffer. 

As soon as your head stopped spinning, he cuffed you and dragged your dizzy self to the detention room you were in before, freeing your wrists once again. You immediately let yourself fall on your knees next to the chair.

Hands on the ground, your tears were now wetting the soil and you whined louder when his shoe pressed on the fingers of your right hand, his rod making you look at him anew

"Avalanche headquarters" he repeated in a steadly tone, with cold eyes. 

"I-I.." you were interrupted by the cracking sound of your fingers and whimpered in pain, his light blue and green eyes piercing through you "it's-"

The door was slammed open by an individual wearing white clothes, Reno stepped to the side, leaving enough space to the newly arrived man, Rufus Shinra. 

"sir" Reno greeted him. The guest's eyes kept staring at you, not in anger, but disgust. 

 

 


	4. Sixth and seventh day

You knew Rufus Shinra, you had heard of him and met him a few times too, but he probably didn't remember.

You looked up at him with wide eyes as his hand gestured you to get up, so you did, slowly, but you did. His eyes scanned you.

"you're doing a good job, Reno, as expected from you" he commented, looking at your injuries. He took a step closer to you, now just inches away, looking at you from above.

"where are the headquarters?" he gave it a shot, just to see your reaction. Your combative spirit was gone with Reno, but you noticed it wasn't over with the likes of Rufus, Reno must have had something magical.

You spat at him, and his hand automatically gave you a slap you would remember, not as strong as Reno's hits, but it made you crawl to the ground too.

"aye, sire, that's called stealing my job" Reno commented with his sliding tone and a smirk on his lips 

"do your best to make her talk, failure isn't an option" after that, Rufus stepped outside, even more disgusted. 

"it never was to begin with" you heard Reno replying before closing the door and turning to you.

"so, did you like the president's slap? " he chuckled, while you kept caressing your cheek

"I didn't.."

"well, that's what you get for spitting at him. Now, don't make me ask again the same question" the rod popped up towards your face, still blood stained, you gulped

"I.. I can't tell you! You'd kill us all!"

"maybe" he paused before tilting his head a bit "that aside.." the tip of his rod brushed your lips "what was that thing you did earlier, huh? Repressed arousal?"

You blushed, it looked like he had appreciated it somehow, you wondered if you could be a subject of sexual interest for him

"you're not gonna answer?" he clicked his tongue, looking more excited than usual, you couldn't tell if it was arousal or he simply liked his job that much

"I.. I simply.. Want to please you.."

You opened your mouth and he inserted his weapon deep into it, you widened your eyes, almost choking on it before retracting and coughing, spitting blood since it reopened the not yet sealed injuries

"that's your way of pleasing me, huh?" Reno teased you, you felt your heart jumping out of your chest

"N-no! I can do more! I swear!" his rod hit your slapped cheek, blood spurted from the injury, making you fall from your knees, then he pressed against the deep cut on your hip too, giving you a slight electrical shock right after. 

You were panting as his shoe pressed in-between your legs again, you whined. The new clothes you were wearing were even thinner, so you could feel things way better through them.

And also, they were white. So every cut or injury, still bleeding, would show through it.

He leaned over you, pressing more with the foot, you were trying to push it away, but with no good results.

Whines left your mouth as he pressed the tip of the rod against your throat, hurting you.

"the headquarters."

You let out a painful shout as his shoe pressed with violence

"oh. I get it."

Your eyes widened in confusion as he kneeled down, cuffing your hands behind your back and then taking down your trousers to your knees. 

You frowned, almost hoping he would fuck you, but you were obviously wrong. The left hand went to your throat as his right hand held the rod now. You felt him moving the cloth of your slips to the side to show your entrance, you soon realise what he was about to do. 

"no! Reno! Reno I'm begging you! don't!" he fell expressionless as his bloody rod slightly penetrated you, making you whimper and moan

"don't..don't do that!" his eyes locked onto yours, he was impassible, probably focused as his weapon entered you more; you were crying and sobbing

"I'll tell you! They're in Wutai! Wutai ! The green pagoda! Please!"

He stopped squeezing your throat and removed the rod, just to earn a hurtful whimper from you, then get up and leave you there, still cuffed.

"it hurts.. Ouch.." you pressed your legs together and slowly managed to fix the position of your trousers from your back.

You couldn't stop brushing your thighs one against the other, thinking about Reno, he became a drug for you, a strong one. You arched your back and whimpered fantasizing about him, just to curl on yourself and fall asleep while waiting for him to come back. 

 


	5. Avalanche

You woke up with your face against the floor as someone entered the room "hello there, nice to see you're still alive." the Turk paused "It's your lucky day, Tseng told me to bring you to your friend's cell, just a little experiment"

You felt his grip on your arm, dragging you up. You shook your head to regain perfect consciousness before he brought a bottle of water to your lips, you gladly drank the liquid. 

Then he carelessly threw the bottle away and led you out of the room

"you're bringing me.. To see Den?" the corridor was long and full of sliding doors, his right hand kept pushing you by your back, while the other one held the rod, resting on his shoulder.

"orders from the boss" 

Finally, he carelessly pushed you into another room and you fell over, whining, face on the floor before you could properly sit. 

Reno stood by the door as it closed behind his back, leaving you three in a completely isolated place.

"Y/N..?" your mentor spoke as you managed to get on your knees before him. Your eyes widened at the sight, he was just a step away, chained to a metal chair. Bruises around his eyes, on his face, cuts on his skin, you felt hatred towards the Turks once again.

"the.. The Turks are.. Are.. Monsters.. What did they do to you? Oh my.. My God.." a tear fell from your right eye

"you aren't in a good shape either, that blood on you.. It doesn't suit you" he smiled at you with his broken and bloody lips

"Den.. Den I'm sorry.. I told them about the headquarters, I'm a disappointment.." you shook your head, looking down

"you're not. You did the best you could" his eyes shifted to Reno "but these monsters are too big for you. Me, Fei and Yesod were mistaken when we decided to send you to the reactor alone. It's our fault"

"how.. How did they capture you?"

"I had come to rescue you"

Your heart ached loudly, it really was your fault, you thought. As Reno stepped into your vision field, next to Den, you noticed you still felt love towards him, hypnosis, infatuation, you didn't know how to classify it.

As the rod touched your friend's neck, making him wince, your eyes widened once again and you looked at Reno's icy cold and impassible face "don't do it.. Please don't hurt him again.."

"hey Den.." the Turk's head turned towards the prisoner, who growled hearing his voice, it was teasing and extremely insinuating, you felt it as sensual and it gave you an arousal wave 

"what do you think? What effect did my torture have on this girl?" Reno's eyes shifted to you, noticing your red blush

"she's not that weak! She might have succumbed to the pain, but she'll come out stronger than before. I know her." Den strongly affirmed, his stern eyes on you, who constantly avoided his instead. 

"you know.. She grew very fond of me. She cares more about me than you, now."

He was teasing the both of you, and you couldn't help but follow the wrong, completely crazed chemicals in your mind. Still, you decided to speak up and defend yourself from Den's judgment

" D-Den! I don't know what's happening! I don't know why! He.. He's been torturing me day and night but I.. I developed this strong.. strong emotions for him, I-"

"you wanna go back to Avalanche or stay here? Tell him" Reno smirked, his voice made you short of breath. Den's eyes fixed on yours

"I wanna.." you swallowed "I wanna stay here, I would stay here.." you muttered, he perfectly heard and growled in anger

"you bastard.. You fucking bastard.." he whispered to Reno, the Turk answered with a shrug

"it's not my fault, it's hers. She's got that kind of mind" he paused "you know.." a click, the shock pervaded your friend's body, making him convulse "that kind of mind that gets easily curropted in such a way"

"Den! Den!" you called, but he had fainted.

"it's fascinating" the black haired male that you already saw once stated from the door, Reno put his closed rod in the pocket

"I know, right?" the red-haired turk kept looking at you, still focused on Den

"a form of brainwashing" the black haired one answered from behind your back

"call it survival instinct" Reno put his hands in his pockets, still expressionless. Another hand dragged you up, this time it was the other man's. You looked at him, and his piercing black eyes surprised you, almost as cold as Reno's. 

"what are we doing now, Tseng? Bringing her back into the cell and torturing her til she spits out every single detail?" Reno's eyes wandered around the room just to lock into yours, you shivered

"even though I'm sure she'll be way more collaborative now" he added

"that's an option. But I'll think about it." Tseng started dragging you out of the door, but you tried opposing

"w-wait! What about Reno?"

Tseng stopped, almost surprised by your question "you'll see him again. Now I have to ask you a few questions instead"

 

You had no choice but to follow him into another room, an office. You sat down on the comfortable armchair and he leaned against the desk in front of you, his arms crossed. 

You gasped at the contact with the chair and your eyes widened "is something wrong?" his deep voice made you tremble and you looked at him

"it's.. This chair.. It's so comfortable.. Oh but I will stain it with blood!"

"don't worry, it's not a problem."

You pressed your lips together, almost remembering in a flashback that the Turks were your enemies, but you felt the original anger no more, you felt as if you always belonged there, and you were meant to meet Reno like that. 

Still, you hated yourself for your change of heart. 

"will you let Den go?" you quietly asked

"No. He's of no use to us anymore, he'll be executed tomorrow"

His cold answer made you gasp "wh-what? No! You can't! Please, Tseng.. Right? Please don't kill him! He's not bad, he's.. He's like a brother to me!" you were already a sobbing mess, but the head of the Turks kept staring, impassibly.

"I brought you here to ask you about the other two, Yesod and Fei."

"you should know.. Fei was beaten up by a black haired Turk once.. I'm assuming it was you." your voice was trembling and you hated it

"it was me, we had surely met, yes. But that's not what I want to know. Do you know about their private lives? If they stay in the HQ or not, if they have family, anything." Tseng insisted

"after all that you've done.. You're asking me other shit now? That's not fair, I won't help you anymore!" as you got up, you suddenly felt a hand on your shoulder, pushing you down again

"Tseng, you sure are an awful interrogator." Reno's voice made your cheek instantly redden

"good cop doesn't work as you can see. I told ya, yo. You need a strong hand with this one" the red haired Turk kept the hand on your shoulder. You felt as if you were already marked by him, even owned. And you loved it even though it was a frightening feeling. 

"yeah. Only bad cop" the leader scoffed with a slight smirk of amusement on his lips before gesturing as he spoke "take her away, I want that info about Fei and Yesod"

The other Turk nodded and turned to you "let's go girl"

He didn't even need to drag you up or grab you by the handcuffs, you simply followed him to your cell and, when there, he freed you from the restraints 

"Reno.. Will Den really be executed tomorrow?" you asked, turning around. His cold eyes looked at you, but soon you felt his rod under your chin

"that's not the way you refer to your owner, am I right?"

Your eyes widened and you instinctively blushed as you felt shivers throughout your whole body "o-owner?"

"stop pretending" he slightly smirked. Your hands went to his chest, moving the rod to the side, you looked at him

"please.." you paused in embarrassment "I beg you, kiss me.." you whispered, almost intoxicated by him. The smirk on his face made you insecure though

"tell me about Fei then, and I'll give you a kiss" his now free left hand lifted your chin and the thumb brushed against your lips, you whimpered at the contact.

"I can't tell you about Fei.. Or you'd kill him too.."

He probably wasn't used to convincing someone through merely sexual teases, violence was the most natural way for him, so his hand got a hard grip on your neck, making you gasp for air, your fingers wrapped around his wrist.

You realized that you liked how be treated you now, maybe it was because you were used to it, or because you had developed feelings for him, but there was no escape, something wrong irrimediably happened in your circuits. 


	6. Owned by the enemy

A whimper escaped your lips as you stared at Reno's light blue and green eyes. Your biggest desire was to please him, therefore you should spit all that you knew about Fei, but your loyalty was at stake. Avalanche had been your home for quite some time and both Fei and Yesod were dear, dear friends.

But still, your brain was intoxicated, corrupted by every single minute in which Reno had laid his hands or his rod on you, your strong feelings were in contrast with your fading logic. 

"h-hit me, please.." your eyes shifted to the ground in embarrassment, his expression was stern and cold, while his voice insinuated through your bones as he spoke

"oh I see, so that's what we're talking about.." his cadence didn't make you understand if he enjoyed your behavior or was just teasing you and having genuine fun. 

As soon as he pushed you a step back, a hit from his newly released rod sent you to the ground, spitting blood again. Your body felt a wave of heat and your cheeks blushed as if he had just kissed you, which never happened. 

Still, you felt like it, aroused now by his tortures towards you. His feet went to your abdomen, in the area where he had deeply cut you before, you whined in response; being aroused by it didn't mean that you didn't feel the pain, on the contrary, it was strong and persistent, impairing your mind and reasoning capabilities. 

"you know.. I knew I would break you in no time, but I never imagined it would have this effect on you" he seemed intrigued by your behaviour. 

His shoe pressed more on the cut, making it bleed again as you could see through the white shirt, you whined louder, tears in your eyes

"F-Fei..! Fei got a house.. A house in Junon, just under your nose.. That's why he knows a lot about Shinra, he knows a few tricks to enter the base and find info e-everytime.." you said with a trembling voice, he hummed in response

"nice.." he paused, impassibly staring at your suffering body "what about Yesod, huh?" 

"I don't know that much about him.. We always met at the pagoda, and he's.. I know he's from Kalm, he was, an.." you swallowed ".. An experiment who survived Hojo after the fire that destroyed the city.." 

Reno's eyes slightly widened for a second "mhmh"

He removed his foot from you and turned around, rod on the shoulder, just to exit the room and close the door. 

You crawled to the exit and leaned against the door itself, missing him already. One of the awful things about that cell were the lights though, they never went out, you managed to sleep nonetheless. 

 

The opening door made you fall flat on the face before regaining your composure and noticing that Tseng just entered the room, he looked at you with his piercing black eyes. 

"get up, come." he ordered, you shook your head at first, getting up with the aid of the wall as support

"but.. Where to? You're going.. You're going to execute me?" 

"no, you're about to see your friend's execution instead, it will be quick."

Your heart skipped a beat "no! I don't wanna see Den die! I won't allow you to kill him!" you managed to put up what in your mind materialized as a fight. You tried punching him, but ended up pressed against the wall by the black haired man. You felt as if he was being gentle with you though, since the time Reno did that, he even dislocated your shoulder, while Tseng simply blocked you. 

"don't attempt anything like this. Next time I won't be so caring."

A shiver ran down your spine, you had to follow his orders, no arguing, and so you did. He kept a hand on your arm, holding it tight enough to be sure of your obedience and dragged you to Den's room. 

As soon as the door opened, your eyes widened, and Tseng's too, the room was empty. 

The Turk immediately grabbed his cellphone and called someone "sound the alarm, deploy the Soldiers, no one has to get out, not alive." then he hung up, pushing you to the side of the room after the door closed and resting on a knee while touching the blood on the floor with his gloved right hand. You watched carefully, frowning

" it's still fresh. They're here somewhere." he muttered before getting up and turning to you with an indecipherable look

"it's not my fault! I.. I swear, I did nothing!" you tried defending yourself

The black haired man ignored your pleas, his hand stretched towards you, roughly pushing you outside of the room, into the corridor connected to a bigger one. As you turned towards him, he harshly slapped you before grabbing you by the collar and pointing a gun at your head, you felt like fainting

"stop!" a voice yelled from the near larger room with glass windows. Den, with his trembling, injured hands, was pointing a rifle towards Tseng, you could see two dead soldiers behind him

"Den! You're alive!" you smiled at him, still immobilized by the Leader of the Turks

"Fei came to rescue us! He's coming here himself, just you wait, we'll be out in no time." he looked agitated

"my Turks won't allow you to" your captor was still calm, you wondered how much training he went through to keep such a cold blood. 

Den's words confused you instead of reassuring you, you didn't know if you really wanted to go away, you felt as if Reno was the one you had to stay with. Absurd. 

The gun pointed at your hand slid from your cheek to your mouth, pressing he inserted it into it and you whined, heart pounding out of your chest. 

"what are you doing! If you shoot her, I'll shoot you!" your friend was destabilized by Tseng's gesture, instead of checking his surroundings, he was now only focused on you and the gun in your mouth. 

A muffled scream exited your lips as Den fell face on the ground, killed by a concussion on his head. Reno just hit him with his rod, his expressionless face now looking at Tseng, who removed the gun covered in saliva from your throat, making you cough

"good job Reno, now take her with you to the counsil room, Fei's coming, I'll go check the cameras" Tseng ordered and the red haired Turk hummed in response, stepping closer to you and leading you to the larger room. 

As the door closed behind your back, you were hyperventilating, tears running down your cheeks "y-you killed Den.. Den.. No.."

Reno sighed, annoyed by your reaction of grief, but you didn't stop sobbing. He meant so much to you, and now you had lost him too.

You grabbed your torturer's sleeve and pulled it "you didn't have to kill him, Reno.. R-Reno.." your heart broke into two. In a second his hand went to your throat and he leaned down, his lips brushed against yours and your pain seemed to become quiet all of a sudden. You kept crying, but enjoyed the kiss so much, you let out a moan when he inserted his tongue, making you whimper and arch against him.

When the kiss ended, a stripe of reddish saliva connected you before falling down, leaving you with a dreamy expression "you taste like blood, yo" he wiped off the saliva mixed with blood from his mouth

Your cheeks were red and your heart felt so warm, your bruised body craved him so much, even though you were broken on the outside and on the inside. 

Before you could say anything, Reno quickly turned around, hitting an Avalanche member in the head with a kick and making him immediately lose consciousness, you gasped at the unexpected sight. 

From the back door, a brown haired man entered with his amber eyes, his gloved hand holding a silver gun, pointing it at Reno. 

The red haired Turk didn't seem bothered, he smirked instead, but before he could do anything, you put yourself in the middle

"Fei! You can't shoot him!" you pleaded him, the man frowned

"what the hell are you talking about? He tortured you! Didn't he? Look at you!" he made a painful expression, stepping closer to you

"your cheeks, your neck.. I don't even want to see the rest. They have to pay"

"no! Fei you can't-" a shot hit him in the face, through his cheek upwards. You turned around to see who did it and there she was, a small, blonde woman with two guns in hand

"oh Elena, I could have handled it alone." Reno commented in a cocky tone, looking at her 

"tch, yeah, I know, I just couldn't stand all the chatter" 

You were now trembling, the Turks not only assassinated your family, now also almost completely annihilated your new one. You wiped Fei's few blood stains off your face and turned around, you couldn't stop crying

You dashed towards Elena in a moment of rage, but Reno effortlessly grabbed you by the back of your collar, almost chocking you, you stopped. 

"don't be stupid, yo" 

As soon as he released you, you hugged him, burying your head into his chest, even staining his white blouse with some drops of blood, he ignored you

"is the HQ clear, Elena?" he asked his colleague

"yes. The few that survived retreated." the girl put the guns back into her belt "Tseng is waiting for us, he said to bring the girl back into her cell"

"yeah yeah, I got it" 

As Elena stepped away, Reno's hand went to your shoulder, carelessly pulling you out of his way, but you grabbed his forearm

"Reno! Reno.. I'm.. I feel bad.." your voice trembled as your eyes slightly wandered to Fei's body for a second before going back to Reno in pain. He was impassible and cold

"yeah. I broke you, what's the matter?" his laid back attitude made you shiver this time

"you.. Broke me?" 

You heard a mischievous chuckle coming from him, then he sighed

"let's get you back to your cell" 

 


	7. Yesod

Sitting in your metal cell again, you kept blaming yourself for Den and Fei's deaths. Den got distracted because of you, even though it was part of Tseng's strategy, while Fei died only because of you, you interfered by putting yourself inbetween him and Reno and talking back.

You knew that probably nothing would have changed, Reno would have killed Fei instead of Elena doing it, and he or Tseng would certainly have killed Den anyway, still, you couldn't forgive yourself.

The last member of what you liked to call family was Yesod. Your relationship with him was quite weird, he didn't like you at first, when Den presented you to him, but then he changed his mind, noticing how much you cared about Avalanche, the planet and your vengeance.

Thinking about it now, after what you did, gave you the creeps. You still couldn't believe how you could lose interest so quickly in what you had been living for till they captured you. A few days, that's all it took for Reno to brainwash you, if it could be called 'brainwashing'.

You slept and drank from a bottle of water for a while after eating a pack of crackers that you had found on your chair until the door opened again.

Tseng quietly stepped inside 

"there's an attack at the reactor. You'll come with me as a hostage" he announced, your eyes snapped open and you sat up straight on the ground

"w-what? Yesod? I thought he wouldn't come for me after all this.." your mind twirling with doubts

"he didn't come for you. But we'll use you as hostage nonetheless." he coldly stated

"no! I won't come this time! I'm done with all.. All that, I don't want to see any other Avalanche friend die!" you crawled to the corner of the room, looking at the intruder.

He stepped towards you, then grabbed your arm to drag you up, but you reluctantly pushed his arm away, this time you didn't want to give in.

The leader of the Turks straightened up, taking a gun out of the holder and pointing it at you "there's no time for complaints"

Your eyes widened before turning to a frown "you can't kill me anyway" you crossed your arms.

The man pointed the gun at your arm and shot, brushing the skin not too deeply, you let out a scream "there are many solutions to death." he said

You touched your bleeding injury, whining for the pain "hell! Hell! It hurts.. Give.. Give me something, it hurts.." tears in your eyes

He simply grabbed you by the area where the fresh wound was and dragged you up and along, you couldn't stop whining. His gloved hand got blood stained and same for your white shirt. The cut was burning way too much.

Through an elevator and a few corridors, he threw you with strength inside the passenger seat of a Shinra truck, you noticed later that on your left there was Reno, who immediately started driving. 

"you made Tseng angry, huh, rare" he commented

"he shot me.." you said almost in a whisper, eyeing your bloody hand.

The man chuckled in response. Sitting next to him was weird for you, it gave you a bad feeling, as if the idea of being equal to him bothered you somehow. 

You kept looking at him as he focused on the street, but started feeling dizzy and, acting on impulse, your lips touched his cheek, kissing him softly. His eyes shifted to you for a second

"I never gave you permission, or did I?" he teased with his sliding voice, you couldn't help but regain composure, locking your hands in-between your knees in shame. 

 

Once arrived, Reno hopped out of the truck and came to your side, keeping a hard grip on your forearm for safety. 

It was weird to be out again, the night sky was ruined by Midgar's lights, the air and breeze on your face made you feel better, free again, while those fingers on your arm reminded you that you couldn't be free anymore, you were his, mind and body.

He dragged you to the entrance of the reactor, right before a long metal bridge. Once there he stopped and called someone using his cellphone with his free hand

"I'm here. Let them out." then he hung up.

You wondered what was about to happen. You heard shootings and shouts, the reactor's doors opened and Avalanche men exited in formation, in the centre there was Yesod, a white haired man with a mako infused blue eye, and a brown eye. The materia inside of him, together with Mako, gave him strength.

"Yesod!" you shouted, but a chill suddenly ran down your spine as you heard a clicking sound and felt a gun pointed at your head. Reno was now behind you, his left hand ignoring your breast and holding your neck tight, while his right hand was keeping the gun pressed against your temple.

Feeling his body so in contact with yours made you heat up, regardless of the critical situation.

Soon, Yesod stepped ahead and arrived at a few meters away from you and him, he crossed his arms, almost disappointed 

"Y/N." he sternly said

"Yesod! Yesod ! Den and Fei are dead.. Dead.. It's all my fault, I'm sorry.." a tear crossed your cheeks, you didn't move. 

"so." the man addressed Tseng, who appeared next to you and Reno "what is it that you want in exchange?" his calm temper was way different than that of the Turks, it wasn't cold, it was simply controlled.

"the materia you keep inside of you."

You squirmed hearing the request "don't do it Yesod! Don't-" Reno cut your breath off, chocking you with his hand to make you shut up, you whimpered in response

The white haired man wasn't pleased by the treatment reserved to you

"I will take my time to think about it. In the meanwhile, try to keep her alive, you Shinra dogs always bite too hard on your toys. Den got out of his mind for that.." he lifted his hand towards the sky and in a cloud of smoke, him and the Avalanche members disappeared.

Reno finally let you go, and you stumbled, falling to your knees and panting loudly. 

" what now, Tseng? " the red haired asked, ignoring you and putting the gun away. 

"we go back to the Headquarters and wait, they'll find a way to contact us." the leader replied

"guess we'll get rid of her and assault their base if he doesn't give it up, right?"

Tseng nodded "yes. Now go back, I'll go check if someone's alive in the reactor and if Elena's alright, Rufus' orders."

 

You were forced to get up and in the truck again, in the back of it this time, chained to a hook. Soon, you were back into the cell again, alone as always.

It was hard even for yourself to understand what your behaviour was about, yes, you loved Reno, but you hated captivity and seeing your comrades die one by one killed by the Turks was too much. You had even hated the Turks once for what they did to your parents, but now you felt obliged to stay with them and be tortured day and night, cause it was fair, it was satisfactory. 


End file.
